Carbon nanotubes are generally manufactured by an arc discharge method, a laser abrasion method, a chemical vapor deposition method (CVD method) or the like. Besides these methods, there has been also reported a method which manufactures carbon nanotubes made of nickel stearate using an electric furnace (see non-patent document 1).
This method can manufacture carbon nanotubes by heating nickel stearate in an electric furnace under argon atmosphere at a temperature of 800° C. to 1000° C.
Non-Patent Document: Junfeng Geng and two others, “Journal of Materials Chemistry”, 2005, vol. 15, p. 844-849